Les Misérables: Disney Style!
by Smiles1998
Summary: Same songs, same story-line, just with Disney characters! Format credit goes to usley. Highly recommend reading his stories!


**Characters: **

**Jean Valjean: Phoebus. Movie: Hunchback of Notre Dame. (It was either him or the Beast and I just decided on him because I can see him singing Valjean's Soliloquy)**

**Javert: Claude Frollo. Movie: Hunchback of Notre Dame. (Ok, do I really have to explain this one?)**

**Fantine: Belle. Movie: Beauty and the Beast. (It was either her or Cinderella and I personally think she sound a bit like Anne Hathaway).**

**Cosette: Aurora. Movie: Sleeping Beauty. (Again, either her or Cinderella and I just couldn't picture Cinderella playing her no matter how hard I tried.)**

**Éponine: Esmeralda. Movie: Hunchback of Notre Dame. (I can just imagine her as Éponine.)**

**Marius Pontemercy: Prince Eric. Movie: The Little Mermaid. (He just has that Marius like feel to him.)**

**Enjorlas: Aladdin. Movie: Aladdin. (I can just see it, ok. I just see.)**

**Grantiare: Clopin. Movie: Hunchback of Notre Dame. (If anyone else can imagine Clopin as an Alcoholic, raise your hand).**

**Gavroche: Zephyr, Movie: Hunchback of Notre Dame 2. (He just has that spunk and determination that reminds me of Gavroche.) **

**Bishop of Digne: Quasimodo. Movie: Hunchback of Notre Dame. (Again, do I have to explain this?)**

**Thénardier: Dr. Facilier. Movie: Princess and the Frog. (Not even gonna explain this one.)**

**Mme. Thénardier: Mother Gothel. Movie: Tangled. (Read the parentheses' above.)**

**Young Cosette: Alice. Movie: Alice in Wonderland. (She just reminds me of Isabella Allen.)**

**Young Éponine: Shanti. Movie: Jungle Book. (It was either her or Lilo. I just think that she'd be a better pick.)**

**I don't own Disney or Les Miserables, obviously. I'd like to thank **__**for letting me use the format he used in his very own Les Mis/MLP: FIM crossover. I'd highly recommend reading it! I'd read this story and listen to the album, just so you know.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chorus (Prisoners):** Look down, look down Don't look 'em in the eye Look down, look down, You're here until you die

**1st Convict:** The sun is strong It's hot as hell below

**Chorus:** Look down, look down, There's twenty years to go

**2nd Convict:** I've done no wrong! Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer!

**Chorus:** Look down, look down, Sweet Jesus doesn't care

**3rd Convict:** I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true!

**Chorus:** Look down, look down, They've all forgotten you

**4th Convict:** When I get free ya won't see me Here for dust!

**Chorus:** Look down, look down Don't look 'em in the eye

**5th Convict:** How long, oh Lord Before you let me die?

**Chorus:** Look down, look down, You'll always be a slave Look down, look down, You're standing in your grave

**Claude Frollo:** Now bring me prisoner 24601 Your time is up And your parole's begun You know what that means.

**Phoebus:** Yes, it means I'm free.

**Claude Frollo:** No! It means you get Your yellow ticket-of-leave You are a thief

**Phoebus:** I stole a loaf of bread.

**Claude Frollo:** You robbed a house.

**Phoebus:** I broke a window pane. My sister's child was close to death And we were starving.

**Claude Frollo****:** You will starve again Unless you learn the meaning of the law.

**Phoebus:** I know the meaning of those 19 years A slave of the law

**Claude Frollo:** Five years for what you did The rest because you tried to run Yes, 24601.

**Phoebus:** My name is Phoebus

**Claude Frollo:** And I am Frollo Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, 24601.

**Chorus:** Look down, look down You'll always be a slave Look down, look down You're standing in your grave.

**Dash:** Freedom is mine. The earth is still. I feel the wind. I breathe again. And the sky clears The world is waking. Drink from the pool. How clean the taste. Never forget the years, the waste. Nor forgive them For what they've done. They are the guilty - everyone. The day begins... And now let's see What this new world Will do for me!

**Farmer:** You'll have to go I'll pay you off for the day Collect your bits and pieces there And be on your way.

**Phoebus:** You have given me half What the other men get! This handful of tin Wouldn't buy my sweat!

**Laborer:** You broke the law It's there for people to see Why should you get the same As honest men like me?

**Phoebus:** Now every door is closed to me Another jail. Another key. Another chain For when I come to any town They check my papers And they find the mark of Cain In their eyes I see their fear `We do not want you here.'

**Innkeeper's Wife:** My rooms are full And I've no supper to spare I'd like to help a stranger All we want is to be fair

**Phoebus:** I will pay in advance I can sleep in a barn You see how dark it is I'm not some kind of dog!

**Innkeeper:** You leave my house Or feel the weight of my rod We're law-abiding people here Thanks be to God.

**Phoebus:** And now I know how freedom feels The jailer always at your heels It is the law! This piece of paper in my hand That makes me cursed throughout the land It is the law! Like a cur I walk the street, The dirt beneath their feet.

**Quasimodo:** Come in, Sir, for you are weary, And the night is cold out there. Though our lives are very humble What we have, we have to share. There is wine here to revive you. There is bread to make you strong, There's a bed to rest till morning, Rest from pain, and rest from wrong.

**Phoebus:** He let me eat my fill I had the lion's share The silver in my hand Cost twice what I had earned In all those nineteen years - That lifetime of despair And yet he trusted me. The old fool trusted me - He'd done his bit of good I played the grateful serf And thanked him like I should But when the house was still, I got up in the night. Took the silver Took my flight!

**Royal Guards**

**1.** Tell his reverence your story

**2.** Let us see if he's impressed

**1.** You were lodging here last night

**2.** You were the honest Big Mac's guest. And then, out of Christian goodness When he learned about your plight **1.** You maintain he made a present of this silver.

**Quasimodo:** That is right. But my friend you left so early Surely something slipped your mind

You forgot I gave these also Would you leave the best behind? So, Messieurs, you may release him For this man has spoken true I commend you for your duty And God's blessing go with you.

But remember this, my brother See in this some higher plan You must use this precious silver To become an honest man By the witness of the martyrs By the Passion and the Blood God has raised you out of darkness I have bought your soul for God!

**Phoebus:** What have I done? Sweet Jesus, what have I done? Become a thief in the night, Become a dog on the run And have I fallen so far, And is the hour so late That nothing remains but the cry of my hate, The cries in the dark that nobody hears, Here where I stand at the turning of the years?

If there's another way to go I missed it twenty long years ago My life was a war that could never be won They gave me a number and murdered Phoebus When they chained me and left me for dead Just for stealing a mouthful of bread

Yet why did I allow that man To touch my soul and teach me love? He treated me like any other He gave me his trust He called me brother My life he claims for God above Can such things be? For I had come to hate the world This world that always hated me

Take an eye for an eye! Turn your heart into stone! This is all I have lived for! This is all I have known!

One word from him and I'd be back Beneath the lash, upon the rack Instead he offers me my freedom I feel my shame inside me like a knife He told me that I have a soul, How does he know? What spirit comes to move my life? Is there another way to go?

I am reaching, but I fall And the night is closing in And I stare into the void To the whirlpool of my sin I'll escape now from the world From the world of Phoebus, Phoebus is nothing now Another story must begin!

**The Poor:** At the end of the day you're another day older And that's all you can say for the life of the poor It's a struggle, it's a war And there's nothing that anyone's giving One more day standing about, what is it for? One day less to be living.

At the end of the day you're another day colder And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill And the righteous hurry past They don't hear the little ones crying And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill One day nearer to dying!

At the end of the day there's another day dawning And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise Like the waves crash on the sand Like a storm that'll break any second There's a hunger in the land There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and There's gonna be hell to pay At the end of the day!

**Jafar:** At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread

**Worker 1:** There are children back at home And the children have got to be fed

**Worker 2** And you're lucky to be in a job

**Woman:** And in a bed!

**Workers:** And we're counting our blessings!

**Woman 2:** Have you seen how Jafar is fuming today? With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?

**Woman 3:** It's because little Belle won't give him his way

**Woman 1:** Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!

**Woman 4:** And the boss, he never knows That Jafar is always in heat

**Woman 3:** If Belle doesn't look out, watch how she goes She'll be out on the street!

**Workers:** At the end of the day it's another day over With enough in your pocket to last for a week Pay the landlord, pay the shop Keep on grafting as long as you're able Keep on grafting till you drop Or it's back to the crumbs off the table You've got to pay your way At the end of the day!

**Anastasia:** And what have we here, little innocent sister? Come on Belle, let's have all the news!

"Dear Belle you must send us more money Your child needs a doctor There's no time to lose..."

**Belle:** Give that letter to me It is none of your business With a husband at home And a bit on the side! Is there anyone here Who can swear before God She has nothing to fear? She has nothing to hide?

**Phoebus:** Will someone tear these two apart? What is this fighting all about? This is a factory, not a circus! Now come on ladies, settle down I run a business of repute I am the Mayor of this town

I look to you to sort this out And be as patient as you can-

**Jafar:** Now someone say how this began!

**Anastasia:** At the end of the day She's the one who began it There's a kid that she's hiding In some little town There's a man she has to pay You can guess how she picks up the extra You can bet she's earning her keep Sleeping around And the boss wouldn't like it!

**Belle:** Yes it's true there's a child And the child is my daughter And her father abandoned us, Leaving us flat Now she lives with an innkeeper man And his wife And I pay for the child What's the matter with that?

**Women:** At the end of the day She'll be nothing but trouble And there's trouble for all When there's trouble for one! While we're earning our daily bread She's the one with her hands in the butter You must send the slut away Or we're all gonna end in the gutter And it's us who'll have to pay At the end of the day!

**Jafar:** I might have known the bitch could bite I might have known the cat had claws I might have guessed your little secret Ah, yes, the virtuous Belle Who keeps herself so pure and clean You'd be the cause I had no doubt Of any trouble hereabout You play a virgin in the light But need no urgin' in the night.

**Anastasia: **She's been laughing at you While she's having her men

**Women:** She'll be nothing but trouble again and again

**Woman 1:** You must sack her today

**Woman 2:** Sack the girl today!

**Jafar:** Right my girl. On your way!

**Belle:** There was a time when men were kind When their voices were soft And their words inviting There was a time when love was blind And the world was a song And the song was exciting There was a time Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in time gone by When hope was high And life worth living I dreamed that love would never die I dreamed that God would be forgiving Then I was young and unafraid And dreams were made and used and wasted There was no ransom to be paid No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night With their voices soft as thunder As they tear your hope apart And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side He filled my days with endless wonder He took my childhood in his stride But he was gone when autumn came

And still I dream he'll come to me That we will live the years together But there are dreams that cannot be And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be So different from this hell I'm living So different now from what it seemed Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

**Sailor 1:** I smell Women Smell 'em in the air Think I'll drop my anchor In that harbor over there

**Sailor 2:** Lovely ladies Smell 'em through the smoke Seven months at sea Can make you hungry for a poke

**Sailor 3:** Even stokers need a little stoke!

**Lovely Ladies:** Lovely ladies Waiting for a bite Waiting for the customers Who only come at night Lovely ladies Ready for the call Standing up or lying down Or any way at all Bargain prices up against the wall

**Madame Mim:** Come here, my dear Let's see this trinket you wear This bagatelle...

**Belle:** Madame, I'll sell it to you...

**Madame Mim:** I'll give you four

**Belle:** That wouldn't pay for the chain!

**Madame Mim:** I'll give you five. You're far too eager to sell. It's up to you.

**Belle:** It's all I have

**Madame Mim:** That's not my fault

**Belle:** Please make it ten

**Madame Mim:** No more than five My dear, we all must stay alive!

**Lovely Ladies:** Lovely ladies Waiting in the dark Ready for a thick one Or a quick one in the park

**Whore 1** Long time short time Any time, my dear Cost a little extra if you want to take all year!

**All:** Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!

**Cruella de Vil:** What pretty hair! What pretty locks you got there What luck you got. It's worth a centime, my dear I'll take the lot

**Belle:** Don't touch me! Leave me alone!

**Cruella de Vil:** Let's make a price. I'll give you all of ten francs, Just think of that!

**Belle:** It pays a debt

**Cruella de Vil:** Just think of that

**Belle:** What can I do? It pays a debt. Ten francs may save my poor Aurora!

**Whore 1:** God, I'm weary! Sick enough to drop. Belly burns like fire - will the bleeding ever stop?

**Pimp:** Cheer up, dearie. Show a happy face. Plenty more like you here if you can't keep up the pace!

**Whore 1:** Only joking - dearie knows her place...

**Pimp:** Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?

**Whore 1:** A bit of skirt. She's the one sold her hair.

**Whore 2:** She's got a kid. Sends her all that she can

**Pimp:** I might have known There is always some man Lovely lady, come along and join us! Lovely lady!

**Whore 1** Come on dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap Join your sisters

**Whore 2** Make money in your sleep!

**Whore 1:** That's right dearie, let him have the lot

**Whore 3:** That's right dearie, show him what you've got!

**Lovely Ladies:** Old men, young men, take 'em as they come Harbor rats and alley cats and every kind of scum Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand All it takes is money in your hand!

Lovely ladies Going for a song Got a lot of callers But they never stay for long

**Belle:** Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes Don't it make a change To have a girl who can't refuse Easy money Lying on a bed Just as well they never see The hate that's in your head Don't they know they're making love To one already dead!

**Gaston:** Here's something new. I think I'll give it a try. Come closer you! I like to see what I buy... The usual price, for just a slice of your pie

**Belle:** I don't want you. No, no, m'sieur, let me go.

**Gaston:** Is this a trick? I won't pay more!

**Belle:** No, not at all.

**Gaston:** You've got some nerve, you little whore You've got some gall. It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer The customer sees what he gets in advance It's not for the whore to say `yes sir' or `no sir' It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose Or lead me to a dance!

**Belle:** I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that! Even a whore who has gone to the bad Won't be had by a rat!

**Gaston:** By Christ you'll pay for what you've done This rat will make you bleed, you'll see! I guarantee, I'll make you suffer For this disturbance of the peace For this insult to life and property!

**Belle:** I beg you, don't report me sir I'll do whatever you may want

**Gaston:** Make your excuse to the police!

**Claude:** Tell me quickly what's the story Who saw what and why and where Let him give a full description Let him answer to Frollo! In this nest of whores and vipers Let one speak who saw it all Who laid hands on this good man here? What's the substance of this brawl?

**Gaston: ** Frollo, would you believe it I was crossing from the park When this prostitute attacked me You can see she left her mark

**Frollo:** She will answer for her actions When you make a full report You may rest assured, M'sieur That she will answer to the court.

**Belle:** There's a child who sorely needs me Please M'sieur, she's but that high Holy God, is there no mercy? If I go to jail she'll die!

**Frollo:** I have heard such protestations Every day for twenty years Let's have no more explanations Save your breath and save your tears `Honest work, just reward, That's the way to please the Lord.'

**Phoebus:** A moment of your time, Twilight I do believe this mare's tale

**Frollo:** But M'sieur Mayor!

**Dash:** You've done your duty, let her be She needs a doctor, not a jail.

**Frollo:** But M'sieur Mayor!

**Belle:** Can this be?

**Phoebus:** Where will she end - This child without a friend?

I've seen your face before Show me some way to help you How have you come to grief In a place such as this?

**Belle:** M'sieur, don't mock me now, I pray It's hard enough I've lost my pride You let Jafar send me away Yes, you were there, and turned aside I never did no wrong

**Phoebus:** Is it true, what I have done?

**Belle:** My daughter's close to dying...

**Phoebus:** To an innocent soul?

**Belle:** If there's a God above

**Phoebus:** Had I only known then...

**Belle:** He'd let me die instead

**Phoebus:** In His name my task has just begun I will see it done!

**Frollo:** But M'sieur Mayor!

**Phoebus:** I will see it done!

**Frollo:** But M'sieur Mayor!

**Phoebus:** I will see it done!

**Voices:** Look out! It's a runaway cart!

**Voices** Look at that! Stay away! You'll be crushed by the cart! Don't approach! Don't go near! Or that load's gonna fall! Oh my God! Who is that? It's Monsieur Mr. Cogsworth! There is nothing to do! There is nothing to do!

**Phoebus:** Is there anyone here Who will rescue the man? Who will help me to shoulder The weight of the cart?

**Voices** Don't go near him, Mr. Mayor The load is heavy as hell If you touch it, the whole thing'll fall It'll kill you as well.

**Cogsworth:** M'sieur le Mayor, I have no words You come from God, you are a saint.

**Frollo:** Can this be true? I don't believe what I see! A man your age To be as strong as you are! A mem'ry stirs... You make me think of a man From years ago A man who broke his parole He disappeared Forgive me, Sir, I would not dare!

**Phoebus:** Say what you must Don't leave it there...

**Frollo:** I have only known one other Who can do what you have done He's a convict from the chain gang He's been ten years on the run But he couldn't run forever We have found his hideaway And he's just been re-arrested And he comes to court today. Well, of course he now denies it You'd expect that of a `con' But he couldn't run forever - No, not even Phoebus!

**Phoebus:** You say this man denies it all And gives no sign of understanding or repentance? You say this man is going to trial And that's he's sure to be returned To serve his sentence? Come to that, can you be sure, That I am not your man?

**Frollo:** I have known the thief for ages Tracked him down through thick and thin And to make the matter certain There's the brand upon his skin He will bend, he will break This time there is no mistake.

Who Am I?

**Phoebus:** He thought that man was me Without a second glance That stranger he has found This man could be my chance!

Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong When I have come so far And struggled for so long?

If I speak, I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned!

I am the master of hundreds of workers. They all look to me. How can I abandon them? How would they live If I am not free?

If I speak, they are condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned!

Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery Pretend I do not feel his agony This innocent who bears my face Who goes to judgement in my place Who am I? Can I conceal myself for evermore? Pretend I'm not the man I was before? And must my name until I die Be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again? My soul belongs to God, I know I made that bargain long ago He gave me hope when hope was gone He gave me strength to journey on

Who am I? Who am I? I am Phoebus!

And so Frollo, you see it's true That man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I? 24601!

You will find me at the hospital

**Cadance:** Aurora, it's turned so cold Aurora, it's past your bedtime You've played the day away And soon it will be night.

Come to me, Aurora, the light is fading Don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me, and rest against my shoulder How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.

Hurry near, another day is dying Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying? There's a darkness which comes without a warning But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.

**Phoebus:** Oh, Belle, our time is running out But Belle, I swear this on my life

**Cadance:** Look, M'sieur, where all the children play

**Phoebus:** Be at peace, be at peace evermore.

**Cadance:** My Aurora...

**Phoebus:** Shall live in my protection

**Belle:** Take her now

**Phoebus:** Your child will want for nothing

**Belle:** Good M'sieur, you come from God in Heaven.

**Phoebus:** And none shall ever harm Aurora As long as I am living.

**Belle:** Take my hand. The night grows ever colder.

**Phoebus:** Then I will keep you warm.

**Belle:** Take my child. I give her to your keeping.

**Dash:** Take shelter from the storm

**Belle:** For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping And tell Aurora I love her And I'll see her when I wake...

The Confrontation

**Frollo:** Phoebus, at last, We see each other plain `M'sieur le Mayor,' You'll wear a different chain!

**Phoebus:** Before you say another word, Frollo Before you chain me up like a slave again Listen to me! There is something I must do. This mare leaves behind a suffering child. There is none but me who can intercede, In Mercy's name, three days are all I need. Then I'll return, I pledge my word. Then I'll return...

**Frollo:** You must think me mad! I've hunted you across the years A man like you can never change A man such as you.

**Phoebus:** _(in counterpoint)_ Believe of me what you will There is a duty that I'm sworn to do You know nothing of my life All I did was steal some bread You know nothing of the world You would sooner see me dead But not before I see this justice done I am warning you Frollo I'm a stronger man by far There is power in me yet My race is not yet run I am warning you Frollo There is nothing I won't dare If I have to kill you here I'll do what must be done!

**Twilight:** _(in counterpoint)_ Men like me can never change Men like you can never change No, 24601 My duty's to the law - you have no rights Come with me 24601 Now the wheel has turned around Phoebus is nothing now Dare you talk to me of crime And the price you had to pay Every man is born in sin Every man must choose his way You know nothing of Claude Frollo I was born inside a jail I was born with scum like you I am from the gutter too!

**Phoebus:** _(to Belle)_ And this I swear to you tonight

**Frollo:** _(to Phoebus)_ There is no place for you to hide

**Phoebus:** Your child will live within my care

**Frollo:** Wherever you may hide away

**Phoebus:** And I will raise her to the light.

**Phoebus & Frollo:** I swear to you, I will be there!

Castle on a Cloud

**Alice:** There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, Aren't any floors for me to sweep, Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys, There are a hundred boys and girls, Nobody shouts or talks too loud, Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white, Holds me and sings a lullaby, She's nice to see and she's soft to touch, She says "Aurora, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries, Crying at all is not allowed, Not in my castle on a cloud.

Oh help! I think I hear them now, and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and scrubbing and polishing the floor. Oh, it's her! It's Madame!

**Mother Gothel:** Now look who's here The little madam herself! Pretending once again she's been `so awfully good,' Better not let me catch you slacking Better not catch my eye! Ten rotten francs your mother sends me What is that going to buy? Now take that pail My little `Mademoiselle' And go and draw some water from the well!

We should never have taken you in, in the first place How stupid the things that we do! Like mother like daughter, the scum of the street. Esmeralda, _(Shanti enters) _come my dear, Esmeralda, let me see you, You look very well in that new little blue hat There's some little girls who know how to behave And they know what to wear And I'm saying thank heaven for that.

Still there Aurora? Your tears will do you no good! I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood!

**Alice:** Please do not send me out alone Not in the darkness on my own!

**Mother Gothel:** Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, And I never ask twice!

Master of the House

**Drinkers**

**3.** Come on you old pest

**2.** Fetch a bottle of your best

**1.** What's the nectar of the day?

**Dr. Facilier****:** Here, try this lot Guaranteed to hit the spot Or I'm not Facilier

**Drinkers** Gissa glass arum Landlord, over here!

**Dr. Facilier:** Right away, you scum _(to himself)_ Right away, m'sieur _(to customer)_

**Diners** **1.** God this place has gone to hell

**2.** So you tell me every year

**Drinkers** **6.** Mine host Facilier He was there so they say, At the field of Waterloo

**7.** Got there, it's true When the fight was all through

**1.** But he knew just what to do Crawling through the mud So I've heard it said Picking through the pockets Of the English dead

**8.** He made a tidy score From the spoils of war

**Dr. Facilier:** My band of soaks My den of dissolutes My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts. My sons of whores Spent their lives in my inn Homing pigeons homing in They fly through my doors And their money's as good as yours

**Wife** Don't have a clue what he put into this stew, must've scraped it off the street.

**Husband** God, what a wine Chateau Neuf de Turpentine, must've pressed it with his feet

**Wife** Where's the wretched man?

**Husband** Landlord, over here!

**Drinkers** One more for the road! Facilier, one more slug o' gin.

**Girl:** Just one more, or my old man is gonna do me in.

**Dr. Facilier:** Welcome, M'sieur Sit yourself down And meet the best Innkeeper in town As for the rest, All of 'em crooks Rooking their guests And cooking the books. Seldom do you see Honest men like me A gent of good intent Who's content to be

Master of the house Doling out the charm Ready with a handshake And an open palm Tells a saucy tale Makes a little stir Customers appreciate a bon-viveur Glad to do a friend a favor Doesn't cost me to be nice But nothing gets you nothing Everything has got a little price!

Master of the house Keeper of the zoo Ready to relieve 'em Of a sou or two Watering the wine Making up the weight Pickin' up their knick-knacks When they can't see straight Everybody loves a landlord Everybody's bosom friend I do whatever pleases Jesus! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!

**Dr. Facilier & Drinkers** Master of the house Quick to catch yer eye Never wants a passerby To pass him by Servant to the poor Butler to the great Comforter, philosopher, And lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion Everybody's chaperone

**Dr. Facilier:** But lock up your valises Jesus! Won't I skin you to the bone!

Enter M'sieur Lay down your load Unlace your boots And rest from the road

This weighs a ton Travel's a curse But here we strive To lighten your purse Here the goose is cooked Here the fat is fried And nothing's overlooked Till I'm satisfied...

Food beyond compare Food beyond belief Mix it in a mincer And pretend it's beef Kidney of a horse Liver of a cat Filling up the sausages With this and that

Residents are more than welcome Bridal suite is occupied Reasonable charges Plus some little extras on the side!

Charge 'em for the lice Extra for the mice Two percent for looking in the mirror twice Here a little slice There a little cut Three percent for sleeping with the window shut When it comes to fixing prices There are a lot of tricks he knows How it all increases All those bits and pieces Jesus! It's amazing how it grows!

**Dr. Facilier & Chorus** Master of the house Quick to catch yer eye Never wants a passerby To pass him by Servant to the poor Butler to the great Comforter, philosopher, And lifelong mate! Everybody's boon companion Gives 'em everything he's got

**Dr. Facilier:** Dirty bunch of geezers Jesus! What a sorry little lot!

**Mother Gothel:** I used to dream That I would meet a prince But God Almighty, Have you seen what's happened since? `Master of the house?' Isn't worth me spit! `Comforter, philosopher' - and lifelong shit! Cunning little brain Regular Voltaire Thinks he's quite a lover But there's not much there What a cruel trick of nature Landed me with such a louse God knows how I've lasted Living with this bastard in the house!

**Dr. Facilier & Drinkers:** Master of the house!

**Mother Gothel:** Master and a half!

**Dr. Facilier & Drinkers:** Comforter, philosopher

**Mother Gothel:** Ah, don't make me laugh!

**Dr. Facilier & Drinkers:** Servant to the poor. Butler to the great.

**Mother Gothel:** Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!

**Dr. Facilier & Drinkers:** Everybody bless the landlord! Everybody bless his spouse!

**Dr. Facilier:** Everybody raise a glass

**Chrysalis:** Raise it up the master's ass.

**All:** Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!

The Well Scene

**Phoebus:** Hush now Do not be afraid of me Don't cry Show me where you live Tell me, my child, what is your name?

**Alice:** I'm called Aurora

The Bargain

**Phoebus:** I found her wandering in the wood This little child, I found her trembling in the shadows And I am here to help Aurora And I will settle any debt you may think proper I will pay what I must pay To take Aurora away. There is a duty I must heed, There is a promise I have made For I was blind to one in need I did not see what stood before me Now her mother is with God Belle's suffering is over And I speak here with her voice And I stand here in her place And from this day and evermore

**Mother Gothel:** Let me have your coat, M'sieur

**Phoebus:** Aurora shall live in my protection

**Dr. Facilier:** You are very welcome here

**Phoebus:** I will not forsake my vow

**Dr. Facilier:** Take a glass

**Mother Gothel:** Take a chair

**Phoebus:** Aurora shall have a mother now!

Facilier Waltz of Treachery

**Dr. Facilier:** What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away? What a gem! What a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girl! How can we speak of debt? Let's not haggle for darling Aurora!

Dear Belle, gone to rest... Have we done for her child what is best? Shared our bread. Shared each bone. Treated her like she's one of our own! Like our own, Monsieur!

**Phoebus:** Your feelings do you credit, sir And I will ease the parting blow

Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed Now, may I say, we are agreed?

**Mother Gothel:** That would quite fit the bill If she hadn't so often been ill Little dear, cost us dear Medicines are expensive, M'sieur Not that we begrudged a sou It's no more than we Christians must do!

**Dr. Facilier and Mother Gothel:** One thing more, one small doubt There are treacherous people about No offense. Please reflect. Your intentions may not be correct?

**Phoebus:** No more words. Here's your price. Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice. Come, Aurora, say goodbye Let us seek out some friendlier sky. Thank you both for Aurora It won't take you too long to , Aurora, come, my dear From now on I will always be here Where I go, you will be.

**Alice:** Will there be children and castles to see?

**Dash:** Yes, Aurora, yes, it's true. There's a castle just waiting for you.

**Beggars** Look down and see the beggars at your feet Look down and show some mercy if you can Look down and see The sweepings of the street Look down, look down, Upon your fellow man!

**Zephyr** How do you do? My name's Zephyr. These are my people. Here's my patch. Not much to look at, nothing posh Nothing that you'd call up to scratch. This is my school, my high society Here in the slums of Saint Michele We live on crumbs of humble piety Tough on the teeth, but what the hell! Think you're poor? Think you're free? Follow me! Follow me!

**Beggars** Look down and show some mercy if you can Look down, look down, upon your fellow man

**Old Beggar woman** What you think yer at? Hanging round me pitch? If you're new around here, girl You've got a lot to learn!

**Young Prostitute** Listen you old bat... Crazy bloody witch... 'Least I give me customers Some pleasure in return!

**Old Beggar woman** I know what you give! Give 'em all the pox! Spread around your poison Till they end up in a box.

**Pimp** Leave the poor old cow, Move it, Madeleine. She used to be no better Till the clap got to her brain.

**Beggars** When's it gonna end? When we gonna live? Something's gotta happen now or Something's gonna give It'll come, it'll come, it'll come It'll come, it'll come, it'll come

**Aladdin:** Where the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show?

**Prince Eric** Only one man - and that's The Beast Speaks for these people here below.

**Beggars** See our children fed Help us in our shame Something for a crust of bread In Holy Jesus' name

**Urchin** In the Lord's Holy name.

**Beggars** In his name, in his name, in his name...

**Prince Eric **Beast is ill and fading fast! Won't last the week out, so they say.

**Aladdin:** With all the anger in the land How long before the judgement day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise?

**Zephyr** Watch out for old Facilier All of his family's on the make Once ran a hash-house down the way Bit of a swine and no mistake He's got a gang The bleeding layabout Even his daughter does her share That's Esmeralda, she knows her way about Only a kid, but hard to scare Do we care? Not a cuss Long live us. Long live us!

**Beggars** Look down and show some mercy if you can Look down, look down upon your fellow man!

**Dr. Facilier:** Everyone here, you know your place Captain Hook, LeFou, and Smee You, Turbo, watch for the law With Esmeralda take care You turn on the tears No mistakes, my dears

**Mother Gothel:** These bloody students on our street Here they come slumming once again Our Esmeralda would kiss their feet She never had a scrap of brain

**Prince Eric** Hey, Esmeralda, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about.

**Esmeralda:** Here you can always catch me in.

**Prince Eric:** Mind the police don't catch you out!

**Esmeralda:** Here, wotcher do with all them books? I could have been a student too! Don't judge a girl on how she looks. I know a lot of things, I do!

**Eric** Poor Esmeralda, the things you know You wouldn't find in books like these.

**Esmeralda:** I like the way you grow your hair

**Eric:** I like the way you always tease

**Esmeralda:** Little he knows! Little he sees!

**Mother Gothel:** Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for the law.

**Esmeralda:** _(to Eric)_ Stay out of this.

**Eric** But Esmeralda...

**Esmeralda:** You'll be in trouble here It's not your concern You'll be in the clear

**Eric:** Who is that man?

**Esmeralda:** Leave me alone!

**Eric:** Why is he here? Hey, Esmeralda! _(Bumps into Aurora, know grown up)_

I didn't see you there, forgive me.

**Dr. Facilier:** Please m'sieur, come this way Here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou God rewards all the good that you do. Wait a bit. Know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place? Men like me don't forget You're the bastard who borrowed Aurora!

**Phoebus:** What is this? Are you mad? No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!

**Dr. Facilier:** You know me, you know me. I'm a con, just like you.

**Esmeralda:** It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Frollo!

**Frollo:** Another brawl in the square Another stink in the air! Was there a witness to this? _(Eric steps forward)_ Well, let him speak to Frollo! M'sieur, the streets are not safe, But let these vermin beware We'll see that justice is done!

Look upon this fine collection Crawled from underneath a stone This swarm of worms and maggots Could have picked you to the bone! I know this man over here I know his name and his trade And on your witness, M'sieur, We'll see him suitably paid.

But where's the gentleman gone? And why on earth did he run?

_Eric runs off to find Aurora_

**Dr. Facilier:** You will have a job to catch him He's the one you should arrest No more bourgeois when you scratch him Than that brand upon his chest!

**Frollo:** Could it be he's some old jailbird That the tide now washes in Heard my name and started running Had the brand upon his skin And the girl who stood beside him When I turned they both had gone Could he be the man I've hunted? Could it be he's Phoebus?

**Dr. Facilier:** In the absence of a victim, Dear Inspector, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him, It was me who told you so!

**Frollo:** Let the old man keep on running I will run him off his feet!

Everyone about your business! Clear this garbage off the street!

**Frollo:** There, out in the darkness A fugitive running Fallen from grace Fallen from grace God be my witness I never shall yield Till we come face to face Till we come face to face

He knows his way in the dark Mine is the way of the Lord And those who follow the path of the righteous Shall have their reward And if they fall As Lucifer fell The flame The sword!

Stars In your multitudes Scarce to be counted Filling the darkness With order and light You are the sentinels Silent and sure Keeping watch in the night Keeping watch in the night

You know your place in the sky You hold your course and your aim And each in your season Returns and returns And is always the same And if you fall as Lucifer fell You fall in flame!

And so it has been and so it is written On the doorway to paradise That those who falter and those who fall Must pay the price!

Lord let me find him That I may see him Safe behind bars I will never rest Till then This I swear This I swear by the stars!

**Zephyr** That inspector thinks he's something But it's me who runs this town! And my theater never closes And the curtain's never down Trust Zephyr, have no fear Don't you worry, auntie dear, You can always find me here!

**Esmeralda:** Aurora! Now I remember! Aurora! How can it be? We were children together Look what's become of me...

Good God! Ooh, what a rumpus!

**Eric:** That girl, who can she be?

**Esmeralda:** That cop! He'd like to jump us But he ain't smart, not he.

**Eric:** Esmeralda, who was that girl?

**Esmeralda:** Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!

**Eric:** Esmeralda, find her for me!

**Esmeralda:** What will you give me?

**Eric:** Anything!

**Esmeralda:** Got you all excited now, But God knows what you see in her Ain't you all delighted now

No, I don't want your money sir...

**Eric** Esmeralda! Do this for me... Discover where she lives But careful how you go Don't let your father know Esmeralda! I'm lost until she's found!

**Esmeralda:** You see, I told you so! There's lots of things I know

Esmeralda... she knows her way around!

**Hercules:** At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!

**Kuzco:** At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!

**Flynn Ryder:** Students, workers, everyone There's a river on the run Like the flowing of the tide Paris coming to our side!

**Aladdin:** The time is near So near it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware Don't let the wine go to your brains! For the army we fight is a dangerous foe With the men and the arms that we never can match It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies But the national guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign To rally the people To call them to arms To bring them in line!

Eric, you're late.

**Prince Phillip:** What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost.

**Clopin** Some wine and say what's going on!

**Eric** A ghost you say... a ghost maybe She was just like a ghost to me One minute there, and she was gone!

**Clopin** I am agog! I am aghast! Is Eric in love at last? I've never heard him `ooh' and `aah' You talk of battles to be won And here he comes like Don Ju-an It's better than an o-per-a!

**Aladdin:** It is time for us all To decide who we are Do we fight for the right To a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves What's the price you might pay? Is this simply a game For rich young boys to play? The colors of the world Are changing day by day...

Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!

**Eric** Had you been there tonight You might know how it feels To be struck to the bone In a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there tonight You might also have known How the world may be changed In just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong And what was wrong seems right!

**Clopin:** Red...

**Eric:** I feel my soul on fire!

**Clopin:** Black...

**Eric:** My world if she's not there!

**All:** Red...

**Eric:** The color of desire!

**All:** Black...

**Eric:** The color of despair!

**Aladdin:** Eric, you're no longer a child I do not doubt you mean it well But now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal Our little lives don't count at all!

**All** Red - the blood of angry men! Black - the dark of ages past! Red - a world about to dawn! Black - the night that ends at last!

**Aladdin:** Well, Phillip, do we have all the guns? Kuzco, Hercules, our time is running short. Clopin, put the bottle down! Do we have the guns we need?

**Clopin** Give me brandy on my breath And I'll breathe them all to death!

**Phillip:** In St. Antoine they're with us to a man!

**Hercules:** In Notre Dame they're tearing up the stones!

**Kuzco:** Twenty rifles good as new!

**Zephyr:** Listen!

**Phillip:** Twenty rounds for every man!

**Zephyr:** Listen to me!

**Naveen:** Double that in Port St. Cloud!

**Zephyr:** Listen everybody!

**Shang:** Seven guns in St. Martin!

**Zephyr:** General Beast is dead!

**Aladdin:** Beast is dead Beast...his death is the hour of fate The people's man His death is the hour we await! On his funeral day they will honor his name With the light of rebellion ablaze in their eyes! From their candles of grief, we will kindle our flame On the tomb of Luna shall our Barricade rise! The time is near! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts But a jubilant shout They will come one and all They will come when we call!

**Aladdin:** Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people Who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes!

**Hercules:** Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Beyond the barricade Is there a world you long to see? **Phillip:** Then join in the fight That will give you the right to be free!

**All** Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people Who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes!

**Kuzco** Will you give all you can give So that our banner may advance Some will fall and some will live Will you stand up and take your chance? The blood of the martyrs Will water the meadows of France!

**All** Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people Who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart Echoes the beating of the drums There is a life about to start When tomorrow comes!

**Aurora:** How strange This feeling that my life's begun at last This change, Can people really fall in love so fast? What's the matter with you, Aurora? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear So many things unknown.

In my life There are so many questions and answers That somehow seem wrong In my life There are times when I catch in the silence The sigh of a faraway song And it sings Of a world that I long to see Out of reach Just a whisper away Waiting for me.

Does he know I'm alive? Do I know if he's real? Does he see what I see? Does he feel what I feel?

In my life I'm no longer alone Now the love in my life Is so near Find me now, find me here!

**Phoebus:** Dear Aurora, You're such a lonely child How pensive, how sad you seem to me Believe me, were it within my power I'd fill each passing hour How quiet it must be, I can see With only me for company.

**Aurora:** There's so little I know That I'm longing to know Of the child that I was In a time long ago... There's so little you say Of the life you have known Why you keep to yourself Why we're always alone So dark! So dark and deep... The secrets that you keep!

In my life I have all that I want You are loving and gentle and good But Papa, dear Papa, In your eyes I am just like a child Who is lost in a wood

**Phoebus:** No more words No more words. It's a time that is dead There are words That are better unheard, Better unsaid.

**Aurora:** In my life I'm no longer a child and I yearn For the truth that you know Of the years... years ago!

**Phoebus:** You will learn Truth is given by God To us all in our time In our turn

**Eric** In my life She has burst like the music of angels The light of the sun And my life seems to stop As if something is over And something has scarcely begun. Esmeralda You're the friend who has brought me here Thanks to you I am one with the gods And Heaven is near! And I soar through a world that is new that is free

**Esmeralda:** _(to herself)_ Every word that he says is a dagger in me! In my life There's been no one like him anywhere, Anywhere, where he is... If he asked... I'd be his

**Eric & Esmeralda:** In my life There is someone who touches my life

**Eric:** Waiting near

**Esmeralda:** Waiting here

**Eric** A heart full of love A heart full of song I'm doing everything all wrong Oh God, for shame I do not even know your name Dear Mad'moiselle Won't you say? Will you tell?

**Aurora:** A heart full of love No fear, no regret

**Eric:** My name is Eric Pontmercy

**Aurora:** And mine's Aurora

**Eric:** Aurora, I don't know what to say

**Aurora:** Then make no sound

**Eric:** I am lost

**Aurora:** I am found!

**Eric:** A heart full of light

**Aurora:** A night bright as day

**Eric:** And you must never go away Aurora, Aurora

**Aurora:** This is a chain we'll never break

**Eric:** Do I dream?

**Aurora:** I'm awake!

**Eric:** A heart full of love

**Aurora:** A heart full of you

**Eric:** A single look and then I knew

**Aurora:** I knew it too

**Eric: **From today

**Aurora:** Every day

**Aurora & Eric** For it isn't a dream Not a dream after all.

**Esmeralda:** _(Interjecting)_ He was never mine to lose Why regret what cannot be? These are words he'll never say Not to me... Not to me... Not to me... His heart full of love He will never feel this way...

**Esmeralda: **Turbo, what are you doing So far out of our patch?

**Turbo** This house, we're going to do it Rich man, plenty of scratch You remember he's the one That got away the other day? Got a brand upon his chest Perhaps a fortune put away!

**Esmeralda:** Oh Lord, somebody help me! Dear God, what'll I do? He'll think this is an ambush He'll think I'm in it too!

What'll I do, what'll I say? I've got to warn them here I've got to find a way.

**Dr. Facilier:** This is his lair I've seen the old fox around He keeps himself to himself He's staying close to the ground I smell profit here!

Ten years ago He came and paid for Aurora I let her go for a song It's time we settled the debt This'll cost him dear

**Captain Hook** What do I care Who you should rob? Gimme me my share Finish the job!

**Dr. Facilier:** You shut your mouth You'll get what's yours

**Captain Hook** _(catching sight of Esmeralda)_ What have we here?

**Dr. Facilier:** _(not recognizing her)_ Who is this hussy?

**Smee** It's your brat Esmeralda Don't you know your own kid Why's she hanging about you?

**Dr. Facilier:** Esmeralda, get on home You're not needed in this We're enough here without you

**Esmeralda:** I know this house I tell you there's nothing here for you Just the old man and the girl They live ordinary lives

**Dr. Facilier:** Don't interfere You've got some gall Take care, young miss, You've got a lot to say!

**Captain Hook:** She's going soft

**LeFou:** Happens to all

**Turbo:** Go home, Esmeralda, Go home, you're in the way

**Esmeralda:** I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here.

**Dr. Facilier:** One little scream and you'll regret it for a year.

**Smee** What a palaver What an absolute treat To watch a cat and its father Pick a bone in the street

**Captain Hook:** Not a sound out of you!

**Esmeralda:** Well I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it... _(She screams)_

**Dr. Facilier:** Make for the sewers, go underground! Leave her to me, don't wait around You wait my girl, you'll rue this night I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right

**Eric:** It was your cry sent them away Once more Esmeralda saving the day Dearest Aurora - my friend Esmeralda Brought me to you, showed me the way! Someone is near Let's not be seen Somebody's here!

**Phoebus:** My God, Aurora! I heard a cry in the dark I heard the shout of angry voices in the street.

**Aurora:** That was my cry you heard, Papa, I was afraid of what they'd do. They ran away when they heard my cry.

**Phoebus:** Aurora, my child, what will become of you?

**Aurora:** Three men I saw beyond the wall Three men in shadow moving fast

**Phoebus:** This is a warning to us all These are the shadows of the past

Must be Frollo! He's found my cover at last! I've got to get Aurora away Before they return!

We must get away from shadows They will never let us be Tomorrow to Calais... And then a ship across the sea! Hurry, Aurora, prepare to leave and say no more, Tomorrow we'll away! Hurry, Aurora, it's time to close another door And live another day!

One Day More  
**Phoebus: **One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to Calvary;  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more!

**Eric: **I did not live until today.  
How can I live when we are parted?

**Phoebus: **One day more.

**Eric & Aurora: **Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
And yet with you, my world has started!

**Esmeralda: **One more day all on my own.

**Eric & Aurora:** Will we ever meet again?

**Esmeralda: **One more day with him not caring.

**Eric & Aurora: **I was born to be with you.

**Esmeralda: **What a life I might have known.

**Eric & Aurora: **And I swear I will be true!

**Esmeralda: **But he never saw me there!

**Aladdin:** One more day before the storm!

**Eric:** Do I follow where she goes?

**Aladdin:** At the barricades of freedom.

**Eric:** Shall I join my brothers there?

**Aladdin: **When our ranks begin to form

**Eric: **Do I stay; and do I dare?

**Aladdin: **Will you take your place with me?

**All: **The time is now, the day is here!

**Phoebus: **One day more!

**Frollo: **One more day to revolution,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
I will join these little schoolboys  
They will wet themselves with blood!

**Phoebus: **One day more!

**Dr. Facilier & Mother Gothel: **Watch 'em run amuck,  
Catch 'em as they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all,  
Here a little `dip'  
There a little `touch'  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!

**Students (2 Groups) **  
**1**: One day to a new beginning

**2**: Raise the flag of freedom high!

**1**: Every man will be a king

**2**: Every man will be a king

**1**: There's a new world for the winning

**2:** There's a new world to be won

**All: **Do you hear the people sing?

**Eric: **My place is here, I fight with you!

**Phoebus: **One day more!

**Eric & Aurora: **I did not live until today.

**Esmeralda: **One more day all on my own!

**Eric & Aurora: **How can I live when we are parted?

**Frollo: **_(overlapping) _I will join these people's heroes  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little Secrets;  
I will know the things they know.

**Phoebus: **One day more!

**Eric & Aurora: **Tomorrow you'll be worlds away

**Esmeralda: **What a life I might have known!

**Eric & Aurora: **And yet with you my world has started

**Frollo: **_(overlapping) _One more day to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these schoolboys

**Dr. Facilier & Mother Gothel: **_(overlapping) _Watch 'em run amok  
Catch 'em as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all!

**Phoebus: **Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgement day

**All: **Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!

**Aladdin: **Here upon these stones We will build our barricade In the heart of the city We claim as our own! Each man to his duty And don't be afraid. Wait! I will need a report On the strength of the foe.

**Frollo:** _(disguised as a rebel)_ I can find out the truth I know their ways Fought their wars Served my time In the days Of my youth.

**Shang:** Now the people will fight

**Clopin:** And so they might Dogs will bark Fleas will bite.

**Hercules:** They will do what is right!

**Eric:** Hey, little boy, what's this I see? God, Diamond Tiara, the things you do!

**Esmeralda****:** I know this is no place for me; Still, I would rather be with you!

**Eric:** Get out before the trouble starts. Get out, Esmeralda, you might get shot!

**Esmeralda:** I've got you worried now, I have That shows you like me quite a lot!

**Eric:** There is a way that you can help You are the answer to a prayer! Please take this letter to Aurora And pray to God that she's still there!

**Esmeralda:** Little you know! Little you care!

**Esmeralda:** I have a letter M'sieur It's addressed to your daughter, Aurora It's from a boy at the barricade, Sir, In the Rue de Villette.

**Phoebus:** Give me that letter here, my boy.

**Esmeralda:** He said to give it to Aurora

**Phoebus:** You have my word that my daughter will know What this letter contains.

Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow And here's for your pains Go careful now, stay out of sight There's danger in the streets tonight.

"Dearest Aurora, you have entered my soul And soon you will be gone. Can it be only a day since we met And the world was reborn? If I should fall in the battle to come Let this be my goodbye... Now that I know you love me as well It is harder to die... I pray that god will bring me home To be with you. Pray for your Eric. He prays for you!"

On My Own

**Esmeralda:** And now I'm all alone again Nowhere to turn, no one to go to Without a home, without a friend, Without a face to say hello to. And now the night is near Now I can make believe he's here.

Sometimes I walk alone at night When everybody else is sleeping I think of him and then I'm happy With the company I'm keeping The city goes to bed And I can live inside my head.

On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone, I walk with him till morning Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him But when the night is over He is gone, the river's just a river Without him the world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers

I love him But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me his world will go on turning A world that's full of happiness That I have never known!

I love him I love him I love him But only on my own.

Upon These Stones - At the Barricade

**Students:** Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade

**Eric:** Let them come in their legions And they will be met

**Aladdin:** Have faith in yourselves And don't be afraid

**Clopin:** Let's give 'em a screwing That they'll never forget!

**Hercules:** This is where it begins!

**Kuzco:** And if I should die in the fight to be free Where the fighting is hardest There will I be

**Flynn Rider:** Let them come if they dare We'll be there!

Frollo's Arrival

**Army Officer:** _(offstage, with a loud-bailer)_ You at the barricade listen to this! No one is coming to help you to fight You're on your own You have no friends Give up your guns - or die!

**Aladdin:** Damn their warnings, damn their lies They will see the people rise!

**Students:** Damn their warnings, damn their lies They will see the people rise!

**Frollo:** Listen my friends I have done as I said I have been to their lines I have counted each man I will tell what I can

Better be warned They have armies to spare And the danger is real We will need all our cunning To bring them to heel.

**Aladdin:** Have faith If you know what their movements are We'll spoil their game There are ways that a people can fight We shall overcome their power

**Frollo:** I have overheard their plans There will be no attack tonight They intend to starve us out Before they start a proper fight Concentrate their force Hit us from the right.

Little People

**Zephyr:** Liar! Good evening, dear inspector Lovely evening, my dear. I know this man, my friends His name is Judge Claude Frollo So don't believe a word he says 'Cause none of its true This only goes to show What little people can do!

And little people know When little people fight We may look easy pickings But we've got some bite So never kick a dog Because he's just a pup We'll fight like twenty armies And we won't give up So you'd better run for cover When the pup grows up!

**Clopin:** Bravo, little Zephyr, you're the top of the class!

**Phillip:** So what are we going to do With this snake in the grass?

**Aladdin:** Tie this man and take him To the tavern in there The people will decide your fate Inspector Twilight!

**Kuzco:** Take the bastard now and shoot him!

**Flynn Rider:** Let us watch the devil dance!

**Phillip:** You'd have done the same, Inspector, If we'd let you have your chance!

**Frollo:** Shoot me now or shoot me later Every schoolboy to his sport Death to each and every traitor I renounce your people's court!

**Shang:** Though we may not all survive here There are things that never die

**Clopin:** What's the difference, die a schoolboy, Die a policeman, die a spy?

**Aladdin:** Take this man, bring him through There is work we have to do!

**Shang:** There's a boy climbing the barricade!

**Eric:** Good God! What are you doing? Esmeralda, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?

**Esmeralda:** Took the letter like you said I met her father at the door He said he would give it Don't think I can stand any more.

**Eric:** Esmeralda, what's wrong? I feel... There's something wet upon your hair

Esmeralda, you're hurt You need some help! Oh God, it's everywhere...

A Little Fall of Rain

**Esmeralda:** Don't you fret, M'sieur Eric I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now You're here, that's all I need to know And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close And rain will make the flowers grow.

**Eric:** But you will live, Esmeralda - dear God above, If I could heal your wounds with words of love.

**Esmeralda:** Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me

**Eric:** You would live a hundred years If I could show you how I won't desert you now...

**Esmeralda:** The rain can't hurt me now This rain will wash away what's past And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

The rain that brings you here Is Heaven-blessed! The skies begin to clear And I'm at rest A breath away from where you are I've come home from so far

**Esmeralda: **So don't you fret, M'sieur Caramel I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt me now

**Eric:** _(in counterpoint)_ Hush-a-bye, dear Esmeralda, You won't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt you now

**Esmeralda:** And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close

**Eric:** _(in counterpoint)_ I will stay with you Till you are sleeping

**Eric: **I'm here

**Esmeralda: **That's all I need to know

**Esmeralda:** And rain...

**Eric:** And rain...

**Esmeralda:** Will make the flowers...

**Eric:** Will make the flowers... grow...

**Aladdin:** She is the first to fall The first of us to fall upon this barricade

**Eric:** Her name was Esmeralda Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid.

**Shang:** We fight here in her name

**Flynn Ryder:** She will not die in vain.

**Hercules:** She will not be betrayed.

**Kuzco:** Here comes a man in uniform What brings you to this place?

**Phoebus:** I come here as a volunteer

**Flynn Ryder:** Approach and show your face.

**John Smith:** You wear an army uniform.

**Phoebus:** That's why they let me through.

**Shang:** You've got some years behind you sir.

**Phoebus:** There's much that I can do.

**Shang:** You see that prisoner over there?

**Clopin:** A volunteer like you!

**Hercules:** A spy who calls himself Frollo!

**Clopin:** He's going to get it too...

**John Smith:** They're getting ready to attack!

**Aladdin:** Take this and use it well! But if you shoot us in the back, You'll never live to tell.

First Attack

**Student 1:** Platoon of sappers advancing toward the barricade!

**Student 2:** Troops behind them, fifty men or more!

**Aladdin:** Fire!

**Kuzco:** Sniper!

**Shang:** See how they turn and run!

**Clopin:** And so the war was won!

**Aladdin:** They will be back again, Make an attack again. _(To Phoebus.)_ For your presence of mind For the deed you have done I will thank you M'sieur When our battle is won.

**Phoebus:** Give me no thanks M'sieur There is something you can do.

**Aladdin:** If it is in my power.

**Phoebus:** Give me the spy Twilight Let me take care of him!

**Frollo:** The law is inside out The world is upside down

**Aladdin:** Do what you have to do, The man belongs to you.

The enemy may be regrouping. Hold yourself in readiness. Come my friends, back to your positions. The night is falling fast.

**Phoebus: **We meet again.

**Frollo:** You've hungered for this all your life; Take your revenge! How right you should kill with a knife!

**Phoebus:** You talk too much; Your life is safe in my hands.

**Frollo:** Don't understand

**Phoebus:** Get out of here.

**Frollo:** Phoebus, take care! I'm warning you...

**Phoebus:** Clear out of here.

**Twilight:** Once a thief, forever a thief What you want you always steal! You would trade your life for mine. Yes, Phoebus, you want a deal! Shoot me now for all I care! If you let me go, beware, You'll still answer to Frollo!

**Phoebus:** You are wrong, and always have been wrong. I'm a man, no worse than any man. You are free, and there are no conditions, No bargains or petitions. There's nothing that I blame you for. You've done your duty, nothing more. If I come out of this alive, you'll find me At number fifty-five Rue Plummet No doubt our paths will cross again.

**Aladdin:** Flynn Ryder, you take the watch They won't attack until it's light Everybody stay awake We must be ready for the fight For tomorrow's fight Let no one sleep tonight!

Drink With Me

**Aladdin:** Eric, rest.

**Hercules:** Drink with me to days gone by Sing with me the songs we knew

**Naveen:** Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads.

**Kuzco:** Here's to witty girls who went to our beds.

**All:** Here's to them and here's to you!

**Clopin:** Drink with me to days gone by Can it be you fear to die? Will the world remember you When you fall? Can it be your life Means nothing at all? Will your death be one more lie?

**All:** Drink with me to days gone by To the life that used to be

**Women:** At the shrine of friendship, never say die

**Men:** Let the wine of friendship never run dry

**All:** Here's to you and here's to me

**Eric:** Do I care if I should die Now she goes across the sea? Life without Aurora Means nothing at all. Would you weep, Aurora, Should Eric fall? Will you weep, Aurora, For me?

**Phoebus:** God on high Hear my prayer In my need You have always been there

He is young He's afraid Let him rest Heaven blessed. Bring him home Bring him home Bring him home.

He's like the son I might have known If God had granted me a son. The summers die One by one How soon they fly On and on And I am old And will be gone.

Bring him peace Bring him joy He is young He is only a boy

You can take You can give Let him be Let him live If I die, let me die Let him live Bring him home Bring him home Bring him home.

Dawn of Anguish

**Aladdin:** The people have not stirred We are abandoned by those who still live in fear. The people have not heard. Yet we will not abandon those who cannot hear. Let us not waste lives Let all the Mares and fathers of children Go from here.

**Hercules:** Drink with me to days gone by Sing with me the songs we knew

**All:** At the shrine of friendship Raise your glass high Let the wine of friendship Never run dry If I die, I die with you!

Second Attack

**Aladdin:** How do we stand, Hercules? Make your report.

**Hercules:** We've guns enough, but ammunition's short

**Eric:** Let me go into the streets There are bodies all around Ammunition to be had Lots of bullets to be found!

**Aladdin:** I won't let you go, it's too much of a chance!

**Eric:** The same is true for any man here!

**Phoebus:** Let me go. He's no more than a boy. I am old, I have nothing to fear.

**Zephyr:** You need somebody quicker and I volunteer!

**Shang:** Come back Zephyr, don't you dare!

**Flynn Ryder:** Someone pull him down at once!

**Zephyr:** Look at me, I'm almost there!

The Death of Zephyr

**Zephyr:** Little people know, when Little people fight, we May look easy pickings But we've got some bite! So never kick a dog Because he's just a pup We'll fight like twenty armies And we won't give up So you'd better run for cover When the pup grows...

The Final Battle

**Army Officer:** _(with loud hailer)_ You at the barricade listen to this The people of Paris sleep in their beds You have no chance No chance at all Why throw your lives away?

**Aladdin:** Let us die facing our foes Make them bleed while we can

**Hercules:** Make 'em pay through the nose

**Hercules:** Make 'em pay for every man!

**Aladdin:** Let others rise To take our place Until the earth is free!

Dog Eats Dog

**Dr. Facilier:** Here's a hint of gold Stuck into a tooth Pardon me M'sieur You won't be needing it no more. Shouldn't be too hard to sell. Add it to the pile Add it to the stock Here among the sewer rats A breath away from Hell You get accustomed to the smell.

Well someone's got to clean 'em up, my friends Bodies on the highway Law and order upside down Someone's got to collect their odds and ends As a service to the town!

Here's a tasty ring Pretty little thing Wouldn't want to waste it That would really be a crime Thank you sir, I'm in your debt Here's another toy Take it off the boy His heart's no longer going And he's lived his little time But his watch is ticking yet!

Well, someone's got to clean them up, my friends Before the little harvest Disappears into the mud Someone's got to collect their odds and ends When the gutters run with blood.

It's a world where the dogs eat the dogs Where they kill for bones in the street And God in His Heaven He don't interfere 'Cause he's dead as the stiffs at my feet I raise my eyes to see the heavens And only the moon looks down The harvest moon shines down!

The Sewers

**Phoebus:** It's you, Frollo! I knew you wouldn't wait too long The faithful servant at his post once more! This man's done no wrong, And he needs a doctor's care.

**Frollo:** I warned you I would not give in I won't be swayed

**Phoebus:** Another hour yet And then I'm yours And all our debts are paid.

**Frollo:** The man of mercy comes again And talks of justice

**Phoebus:** Come, time is running short Look down, Frollo He's standing in his grave Give way, Frollo There is a life to save.

**Twilight:** _(overlapping)_ Take him Phoebus, Before I change my mind I will be waiting 24601.

Frollo's Suicide

**Frollo:** Who is this man? What sort of devil is he To have me caught in a trap And choose to let me go free? It was his hour at last To put a seal on my fate Wipe out the past And wash me clean off the slate! All it would take Was a flick of his knife. Vengeance was his And he gave me back my life!

Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief! Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase. I am the Law and the Law is not mocked I'll spit his pity right back in his face There is nothing on earth that we share It is either Phoebus or Frollo!

How can I now allow this man To hold dominion over me? This desperate man whom I have hunted He gave me my life. He gave me freedom. I should have perished by his hand It was his right. It was my right to die as well Instead I live... but live in hell.

And my thoughts fly apart Can this man be believed? Shall his sins be forgiven? Shall his crimes be reprieved?

And must I now begin to doubt, Who never doubted all these years? My heart is stone and still it trembles The world I have known is lost in shadow. Is he from heaven or from hell? And does he know That granting me my life today This man has killed me even so?

I am reaching, but I fall And the stars are black and cold As I stare into the void Of a world that cannot hold I'll escape now from the world From the world of Phoebus. There is nowhere I can turn There is no way to go on...

Turning

**Rapunzel:** Did you see them Going off to fight?

**Jasmine:** Children of the barricade Who didn't last the night?

**Merida:** Did you see them Lying where they died? Someone used to cradle them And kiss them when they cried.

**Megara:** Did you see them lying side by side?

**Cinderella:** Who will wake them?

**Snow White:** No one ever will.

**Jasmine:** No one ever told them That a summer day can kill.

**Tiana:** They were schoolboys Never held a gun... Fighting for a new world That would rise up like the sun.

**Megara:** Where's that new world now the fighting's done?

**Rapunzel:** Nothing changes.

**Merida:** Nothing ever will.

**Cinderella:** Every year another brat, another mouth to fill.

**Snow White:** Same old story. What's the use of tears?

**Tiana:** What's the use of praying if there's nobody who hears?

**All Women:** Turning, turning, turning, turning, turning Through the years.

Turning, turning, turning through the years Minutes into hours and the hours into years. Nothing changes. Nothing ever can. Round and round the roundabout and back where you began. Round and round and back where you began!

Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Eric:** There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on. Empty chairs at empty tables Now my friends are dead and gone.

Here they talked of revolution. Here it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about `tomorrow' And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner They could see a world reborn And they rose with voices ringing I can hear them now! The very words that they had sung Became their last communion On the lonely barricade at dawn.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me That I live and you are gone. There's a grief that can't be spoken. There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window. Phantom shadows on the floor. Empty chairs at empty tables Where my friends will meet no more.

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me What your sacrifice was for Empty chairs at empty tables Where my friends will sing no more.

Every Day

**Aurora:** Every day You walk with stronger step You walk with longer step- `The worst is over.'

**Eric:** Every day I wonder every day Who was it brought me here From the barricade?

**Aurora:** Don't think about it, Eric! With all the years ahead of us! I will never go away And we will be together Every day. Every day, We'll remember that night And the vow that we made:

A heart full of love A night full of you The words are old But always true. Oh, God, for shame You did not even know my name!

**Eric:** Dear Mad'moiselle I was lost in your spell.

**Aurora:** A heart full of love No fear no regret `My name is Eric Pontmercy'

**Caramel:** Aurora, Aurora!

**Aurora:** I saw you waiting and I knew.

**Eric:** Waiting for you At your feet

**Aurora:** At your call

**Both:** And it wasn't a dream Not a dream after all

**Phoebus:** _(interjecting, to himself)_ She was never mine to keep. She is youthful, she is free. Love is the garden of the young Let it be... let it be... A heart full of love This I give you on this day.

**Eric:** M'sieur, this is a day I can never forget. Is gratitude enough For giving me Aurora? Your home shall be with us And not a day shall pass But we will prove our love To you, whom we shall call A father to us both A father to us all.

Phoebus's Confession

**Phoebus:** Not another word my son, There's something now that must be done. You've spoken from the heart And I must do the same There is a story, sir, Of slavery and shame That you alone must know.

I never told Aurora She had enough of tears She's never known the truth- The story you must hear Of years ago.

There lived a man whose name was Phoebus He stole some bread to save his sister's son. For nineteen winters served his time In sweat he washed away his crime. Years ago He broke parole and lived a life apart How could he tell Aurora and break her heart? It's for Aurora this must be faced If he is caught she is disgraced The time has come to journey on And from this day he must be gone Who am I? Who am I?

**Eric:** You're Phoebus! What can I do That will turn you from this? Monsieur, you cannot leave. Whatever I tell my beloved Aurora She will never believe!

**Phoebus:** Make her believe I have gone on a journey A long way away. Tell her my heart was too full for farewells It is better this way. Promise me, M'sieur, Aurora will never know...

**Eric:** I give my word.

**Phoebus:** ...what I have spoken, why I must go.

**Eric:** For the sake of Aurora, it must be so.

Wedding Chorale

**Chorus:** Ring out the bells upon this day of days! May all the angels of the Lord above In jubilation sing their songs of praise! And crown this blessed time with peace and love.

**Kronk:** The Baron and Baroness de Facile wish to pay their respects to the groom!

**Dr. Facilier:** I forget where we met Was it not at the Chateau Lafarge Where the Duke did that puke Down the Duchess's de-coll-etage?

**Eric:** No, `Baron de Facile' The circles I move in are humbler by far. Go away, Dr. Facilier! Do you think I don't know who you are?

**Mother Gothel:** He's not fooled. Told you so. Show M'sieur what you've come here to show. Tell the boy what you know!

**Eric:** When I look at you, I remember Esmeralda. She was more than you deserved, who gave her birth But now she is with God and happier, I hope, Than here on earth!

**Dr. Facilier:** So it goes, heaven knows Life has dealt me some terrible blows.

**Mother Gothel:** You've got cash and a heart You could give us a bit of a start! We can prove, plain as ink Your bride's father is not what you think.

**Dr. Facilier:** There's a tale I could tell

**Mother Gothel:** Information we're willing to sell...

**Dr. Facilier:** There's a man that he slew I saw the corpse clear as I'm seeing you! What I tell you is true!

**Mother Gothel:** Pity to disturb you at a feast like this But five hundred francs surely wouldn't come amiss.

**Eric:** In God's name say what you have to say.

**Dr. Facilier:** But first you pay! What I saw, clear as light, Phoebus in the sewers that night. Had this corpse on his back Hanging there like a bloody great sack. I was there, never fear. Even found me this fine souvenir!

**Eric:** I know this! This was mine! Surely this is some heavenly sign!

**Dr. Facilier:** One thing more, mark this well It was the night the barricades fell.

**Eric:** Then it's true, then I'm right Phoebus was my savior that night!

As for you, take this too! God forgive the things that we do. Come my love, come Aurora, This day's blessings are not over yet!

Beggars at the Feast

**Dr. Facilier:** Ain't it a laugh? Ain't it a treat? Hob-nobbin' here Among the elite? Here comes a prince There goes a Jew. This one's a queer But what can you do? Paris at my feet Paris in the dust And here's me breaking bread With the upper crust!

Beggar at the feast! Master of the dance! Life is easy pickings If you grab your chance. Everywhere you go Law-abiding folk Doing what is decent But they're mostly broke! Singing to the Lord on Sundays Praying for the gifts He'll send.

**Dr. Facilier and Mother Gothel:** But we're the ones who take it We're the ones who make it in the end! Watch the buggers dance Watch 'em till they drop Keep your wits about you And you stand on top! Masters of the land Always get our share Clear away the barricades And we're still there! We know where the wind is blowing Money is the stuff we smell. And when we're rich as Croesus Jesus! Won't we see you all in hell!

Epilogue

**Phoebus:** Alone I wait in the shadows I count the hours till I can sleep I dreamed a dream Aurora stood by It made her weep to know I die. Alone at the end of the day Upon this wedding night I pray Take these children, my Lord, to thy embrace And show them grace.

God on high Hear my prayer Take me now To thy care Where You are Let me be Take me now Take me there Bring me home Bring me home.

**Belle:**  
M'sieur, I bless your name  
M'sieur, lay down your burden  
You raised my child in love  
And you will be with god.

**Phoebus:** _(interjecting)_  
I am ready, Belle  
At the end of my days  
She's the best of my life.

**Aurora:** Papa, Papa, I do not understand! Are you alright? They said you'd gone away.

**Phoebus:** Aurora, my child, am I forgiven now? Thank God, thank God, I've lived to see this day.

**Eric:** It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool It's you who must forgive a thankless man It's thanks to you that I am living And again I lay down my life at your feet.

Aurora, your father is a saint. When they wounded me He took me from the barricade Carried like a babe And brought me home to you!

**Phoebus:** _(to Aurora)_ Now you are here Again beside me Now I can die in peace For now my life is blessed...

**Aurora:** You will live, Papa, you're going to live It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye!

**Phoebus:** Yes, Aurora, forbid me now to die I'll obey, I will try. On this page I write my last confession. Read it well When I at last am sleeping. It's the story Of those who always loved you. Your mother gave her life for you Then gave you to my keeping.

**Belle:** Come with me Where chains will never bind you All your grief At last, at last behind you. Lord in Heaven, Look down on him in mercy.

**Phoebus:** Forgive me all my trespasses And take me to your glory.

**Belle and Esmeralda:** Take my hand And lead me to salvation. Take my love, For love is everlasting.

**Phoebus, Belle, and Esmeralda:** And remember The truth that once was spoken To love another person Is to see the face of God!

Finale

**Chorus:** Do you hear the people sing Lost in the valley of the night? It is the music of a people Who are climbing to the light.

For the wretched of the earth There is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will end And the sun will rise.

They will live again in freedom In the garden of the Lord. They will walk behind the plough-share, They will put away the sword. The chain will be broken And all men will have their reward.

Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade Is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring When tomorrow comes!

Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade Is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that they bring When tomorrow comes... Tomorrow comes!


End file.
